Distant Memories
by AliKame
Summary: Alex and Olivia have both had complications whilst growing up. One with an alcoholic for a mother, and another with parents simply not there. With the girls fierce ambitions, When one day they bump into each other and sparks fly, where will that leave our two girls and what trials will they have to face?


Chapter One

The dark gloomy clouds that flooded the sky, left behind a coll brisk breeze wafting through Alexandra's window. Staring up at the ceiling fan, she watched as the blades split through the air in a fast manner. While staring she tried following one blade, making it seem to slow down considerably, but also make her head dizzy. It was usually how Alex spent her day. If she wasn't lost in a book in their library, studying for her online classes or on her laptop writing reviews on the books she read, she lay in bed staring of into space, daydreaming. When looking at the ceiling fan became physically too painful, she sat up in bed sighing. Looking out the window, the dark clouds that graced the sky looked like they were about to shed a heavy mist over the fields of their land.

Flipping her legs over the side of the bed, her feet landed on the cold creaky floor boards, walking towards her desk, where her laptop lay with a book review website sat opened on the screen. Plopping down in her black leather roll chair, she pulled her legs underneath her trying to get in the perfect comfortable position. Moving her mouse to wake her screen, she logged into the website that she had created strictly for book reviews. It had taken her quite a bit of time to make the website exactly how she wanted it, but in the end, it ended up perfect. Basically, the website gave you the ability to discover new books, and or imput a book that you've been dying to read, she'd read it over, and then input her review towards it, as well as a literate summary of the book making sure not to include any maine parts of the book that would just give it away. She'd had this website for a little over 6 years now, so the amount of books that were on the website was sure to put a lot of everyday avid readers to shame. In a way, however, that's all she really ever did, attend their house library and get lost in adventures that were inside of the book pages.

The review that she was currently working on was a book called 'My Sweet Audrina' by V.C Andrews. That was one of her many favorite authors. She had read this book quite a few times, but for some reason never uploaded it onto the website. After typing up a hefty review and a summary,an hour had passed which meant, it was lunch time for her. As soon as she thought it, her stomach made a gurgling noise. Closing her laptop. She made her way out of the room, and down the steps to the kitchen where her Lena, her maid/nanny, was currently making what looked to be a turkey sandwich with a side cesar salad, and a bowl of fruit.

"Good afternoon Lena." Alex sat down at the barstool, lifting her legs underneath her while watching Lena finishing up the last touches to her meal.

"Good afternoon Miss. Cabot. Lunch is about done." Lena stated, placing the sandwich on a separate plate, before sliding the plate, and two bowls in front of Alex. "Have you uploaded any good reviews today?"

Lena was the only person in the house that new of Alex's hobby, as well as support it by reading her summaries and reviews. Her parents would definitely not agree with her doing something as trivial as that. They'd want her doing something more educational. Something that'' make her something. At being the prime age of 17, she had already graduated out of Highschool, and was working on online classes. The extra classes that she had to take on were the most trivial things in her opinion. She was to go to Harvard Law to follow the long list of Cabot lawyers. At least it was something that she was genuinely interested in, not just because is was expected of her. She would be attending within the month, which meant the extra classes that she had been working on, needed to be completed before that time, which is where her parents condoning her writing book reviews would be a no no.

"I uploaded one, 'My Sweet Audrina'" Alex smiled, " I've probably read it about a dozen times, it was only right that I do it. Don't know why I hadn't."

"Well, I'll make sure I give it a good read! You know I just love how much time and effort you put into that website. I remember Jacob trying his hardest to understand your love for literature." Lena grinned. "Also," She leaned over the counter, resting her face on her hands, "Your parents told me to pass on a message to you, they're going to a lunch meeting with some of their friends, and then afterwards attending a met gala, that they won't be home till later."

"Of Course they are. Thanks for the lunch Lena, I'm going to take the salad and fruit up with me if you don't mind, I have an assignment that I need to have submitted before 5 tonight."

"No Problem dear." Leana stood up straight, preparing to clean everything she had used to prepare Alex's lunch. "Good luck on that assignment, I'll intercom you once it's time for supper." Lena then turned around, and started placing dishes in the sink to start washing them, as Alex picked up her two bowls to head back to her bedroom.

Alex wasn't surprised that her parents wouldn't be home tonight. They never were. Growing up, her eldest brother Jacob and herself, were usually by themselves, while their parents were either out with some social group and or working. At least Jacob and her got along tremendously. It saddened her the most when he moved out, but he was 4 years older then herself, and found his way out quick. He was always the most supportive of everything that she did, especially when she came out to him. Yes, you heard that correctly, Alexandra Cordelia Cabot was in fact, a lesbian. She had always knew that she was different, especially in Junior high when she gained a spark of interest in one of her classmates, Isabella Shawney. She was confused in the beginning, but she eventually figured out what is was, so, after that she confided in Jacob and he took it with stride warning her not to try and steal his girlfriends. The only true issue would be her parents finding out. She knew for a fact that they would disapprove and either disown her immediately, or send her off to some facility to change her mindset and ways, as if she hadn't already tried in fear of what her family would thing.

Stepping into her bedroom once more that morning, she headed over to her desk opening her website once more to see how many views her summary on the book was. It had around the same amount it always did after the short time that she had posted it, except there was a comment already. Clicking on her account she opened up the commentary area and read what it had said

oliBsn: I would have to agree that it was an exceptionally detailed, and very powerful book filled with mystery and sadness. Really lets the reader know just exactly what Audrina went through. I've probably read through this book a dozen times, yet, I still gain chills whilst reading.

If there was one thing that Alex loved getting on her website was people leaving comments on her reviews on books that weren't extremely known. Usually, the books that she got a lot of feedback on were, for example young adult books that every teenager in the world just had to read. When it came to Jane Austen's 'Sense and Sensibility' or Thomas Hardy's 'Tess of the D'Urbervilles' they had not a single clue what she spoke about while reading. Hearing another ding off of her laptop, she clicked on the notifications bar seeing that she had another comment from that same username.

OliBsn: Critics who consider Austen's works trivial because of their rigid, upper-class setting, wealthy characters, domestic, mannered plots and happy endings are almost totally disconnected from reality, as far as I can tell. What can they possibly expect an upper-middle class English woman to write about in 1813 but what she knows or can imagine? Sci-fi? A history of the American Revolution? A real-life exposé of underage exploitation in the garment district of London? Come on. What other setting can she be expected to tackle with authority? Austen's value lies in her portraiture: her characters are believably human in their concerns, vanities, failings and quirks. The plots serve largely to showcase their interaction and thus, her observations of human nature, which are pointed, accurate, and hysterical.

Upon reading the last comment, Alex sat back in her chair a little. Now, let's recap this. Granted she had, had this website for a little over six years, however, it really wasn't that well known, nor did anyone witch actual Literate intellect actually log on. It was more of teens needing help on an assignment for their schooling, so they search and search until the deep depths of the internet to steal something for their essays, but avoid the teachers ever actually finding that could have any evidence of plagiarism. It didn't bug her that much that people would take her work, it's not like her doings would ever actually amount to anything. This is probably the first time that she had ever had someone comment on her postings that actually sounded intelect. Another bing from her computer brought her out of her shocked state only to see that the same person had commented on another review, almost as if they were going down in order on her list.

Clicking the notification bar she saw that this account had commented on multiple books so far. Going through all of them she was awestruck on just how much this person seemed to know what they were talking about, not even minding the fact that this person seamlessly having read everything from something written back in the 1800's all the way up to the present day. It was definitely heartwarming to know that there indeed were other people in this sad illiterate world who took their time to get lost in the wonders that a book could bring you. Clicking on that person's account it really didn't show much on their profile. The picture was of a simple rose, and the name O.B. Furthering my snooping, I clicked on the books they've read and noticed, quite shockingly, that this person had uploaded almost over 160 books within this year.

When making this website, she had made it to where someone could enter in their own books of their liking, the only thing that came along with it was that they as well had to insert a summary and a review to that book. Which, in this case, the account did beautifully. Clicking back to their profile, she clicked a link that invited you to go ahead and interact with the account, which in this case, considering the circumstances, Alex wanted to do immediately.

ACCAbt: The response that you conducted for Jane Austen's 'Pride and Prejudice was absolutely breathtaking, along with your powerful paragraph defending her writing. Not everyone appreciates the in tune way of the 18th century writing. However, due to your passionate views towards her person, I would say you are extremely passionate about books in general?

After posting the comment on the account, she signed off of hers before shutting her computer down in general. Glancing at her clock she saw that it was only a quarter after 2, so she had a while before she had to submit her assignment. Most of it was done, only thing that she had left to do to it was do a quick proof read, and correct any writing errors she may have happened to make. According to her mother, nothing is ever fully completed and a hundred percent done until you've proofread it a million times to the point that you almost know it word for word.

Popping a forgotten grape into her mouth, she got up from her computer chair and once again that day, walked out of her bedroom and made her way to the staircase that lead to the third level where the reading wing lay. She had needed to go and return a couple of the books that she had pulled out from shelves that she seemed to get lost in. With her not having much of a social life however, the walls that were covered in books, didn't seem like many to her since she'd read almost all of them. Every book in the room she felt connected to, each one, truly as ever book does, has its own story, it's own memory,and with that came her need and passion to share her feelings towards those books to the world.

"You know, you'd think that after all this time, I would stop looking through the entire house looking for you. You're almost always in this room." Lena laughed, walkingfully into the room, with Alex's Mid afternoon snack and a cup of tea.

"Honestly, you'd think so!" Grabbing the tray from Lena, she made her way towards a little reading corner that had a plush deep red couch that was littered with cozy blankets and an array of pillows. Along next to it was a little stand that held a gorgeous stained glass lamp with an assortment of dragonflies littered around it. Placing the tray on the table, Alex turned back towards Lena, smiling her appreciation before betting their see you laters, as Lena left to go and do some thing's around the house. After a couple sips of her tea, and a bite out of the raspberry cream muffin she had received, she got up from her comfy position in the chair, and made her way around the room to look for her next book to read.

When it finally reached 4 o'clock she sighed, knowing that it was time to head upstairs to complete her assignment that she quite frankly, didn't feel like completing. SHe just didn't see the point in writing about the stupid prompt they had given her. Begrudgingly, she scooped up her tray, and made her way out of the library, making a stop to place the items in the kitchen before making her decent back to her bedroom where she would go ahead and continue on her workings of her assignment.


End file.
